Ephemral Veritas: A Feeling of Hate
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: The beginning of a new, long, AU series. Anakin deafeted Palp. 10 years earlier, and is now picking a padawan with Obi-Wan. When Anakin picks his, Anakin senses a feeling he hasn't felt in so long.
1. Chapter 1

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker...

When learning the truth…

* * *

You walk in to find you mentor, looking weak, backed up against the wall. You don't know what to do. You want to save him, but your instincts tell you not to. _Why?_

You think of all the times that he has been there for you. Offering a kind smile there, a place to express your feelings. _Why?_

The Force graciously answers you question. _Just watch…_

And you do. You see yourself march up the Jedi Temple, killing all in your wake. You see a lava filled planet, battling your brother. You see many things that could be, and make your decision.

You take out your lightsaber, and kill the body. You don't care.

* * *

That was how it felt to be Anakin Skywalker…

When learning the truth...

* * *

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker…

When the truth hits you…

* * *

You collapse on the floor, exhausted. _What have I done?_ You find yourself asking.

The person says that you are fulfilling you destiny. But you don't want to hear it.

_I killed an innocent man…_

Someone calls your name, but the world goes dark, when that statement engraves itself into your brain.

* * *

That was how it felt to be Anakin Skywalker…

When the truth hits you…

* * *

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker…

When the darkness speaks…

* * *

Someone calls you name, but it's different from the one before.

_Who? _You call out.

The voice says it's a friend, from long ago.

Realization dawns on you. _Qui-Gon…_

Qui-Gon acknowledges the truth.

_I… I killed an innocent man…_

Qui-Gon says that killing Palpatine was not killing an innocent man.

And the truth dawns on you.

Qui-Gon says that he changed his destiny by listening to the Force. And tells you to wake up. Your friends are waiting…

* * *

That was how it felt to be Anakin Skywalker…

When the darkness spoke…

* * *

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker…

When you wake up…

* * *

You find that Qui-Gon spoke the truth. Your brother is next to you, eyes filled with worry. And your wife, beautiful as ever, holding your hand, eyes matching your brothers.

When the two see that you are awake, the grin. Your brother makes a dry comment…Obi-Wan…

Your wife kisses you, pride glowing from her presence.

They speak words of praises, and you shush them, not wanting to hear. Your just glad it's over.

* * *

That was how it felt to be Anakin Skywalker…

When waking up…

* * *

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker…

Right now…

* * *

It's been years since you woke up. You have twins, and a goddaughter. Your wife may become the Chancellor, a job she's always wanted…

Your brother is as happy as ever, despite the loss he's had…

You are about to pick a Padawan, and you feel content.

Happy.

And a feeling you haven't felt since ten years before….

* * *

This is how it feels to be Anakin Skywalker…

Right now…


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin Skywalker gazed at the initiates with a keen eye. He was here to get a padawan, like Obi-Wan. They were supposed to meet here, but Obi-Wan hadn't shown up yet.

_Obi-Wan…_

Ever since Anakin deafeted Palpatine ten years earlier, he and Obi-Wan have gotten closer. Closer than brothers, even.

"Speak of the devil," Anakin murmered, when he spotted Obi-Wan coming up beside him. "What took you so long?" Anakin demanded to know.

"I was held up," he stiffly replied. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in mock shock. "Who's the devil?"

Anakin smiled wickedly. "Who said anything about 'devil'?"

Obi-Wan shook his. "Never mind." He sat down next to Anakin, leaning back and crossing his legs. "So, are Luke and Leia up for grabs?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not Leia. I'm taking her. But Luke is. He's hoping to get Garen Muln."

Obi-Wan looked up incredously. "Then why are you here?"

Anakin looked down sheepishly. "I forgot to add _might_ in there," he mubled.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "I see. So who are you looking at?"

Anakin scanned the crowd. He pointed at a small torgruta. She was by herself, waiting for her turn to spar. She had blue- and white-stripied headtails. They barely reached her pale-skined shoulders. "Her."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "What's her name?"

Anakin mumbled something incoherant.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You don't know, do you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Do you know?"

"Yes, I do acctually. I do my research. Her name is DaiNoin."

"DaiNoin…," Anakin said, as if testing the name. "It means MoonShine in Basic."

As if hearing Anakin speak her name, DaiNoin looked up, locking eyes with Anakin. They starred at each, as if silently communing. They didn't move until her name was called a few minutes later. Anakin watched her spar, commenting every now and then. After she was done, Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan.

"So, I take it Eliza isn't going to be your padawan?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "She was jumping at the possibilty of not having me as a master."

Anakin rested his hands on Obi-Wans' shoulders. "Have faith, my friend." He smiled slightly. "Every initiate wants someone else than their parents."

Obi-Wan gestured impaitently. "I know. But I though she would want to be closer since…"

"As I said before, have faith, my brother. She will always be close to you. Both of them."

"Thank you, my brother. Your words gladen me." Obi-Wan smiled at him. Anakin smiled back.

"So, who are you looking at?" Anakin asked.

"Well, since you might take DaiNoin, I might take Leia. If that's all right with you."

"Of course it's all right. But what if Leia already has a Master?"

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "How?"

Anakin pointed to Leia talking to Ki-Adi-Mundi. They were talking earnestly, Leias' hands waving. She pointed to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were sitting, lips moving rapidly.

"Oh."

Anakin patted Obi-Wans' back. "Let not your heart be troubled, my brother. The human boy over there is taking a great interest in you."

"Where?"

Anakin pointed to a boy surronded by friends. But the boy was ignoring them, starring at Obi-Wan.

"That's Fori Del. He's been hopping to be your padawan ever since he got here."

"So you research a boy you won't take, and not the one you will take?"

"What can I say, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "You're impossible, you know."

Anakin laughed. "You won't believe how many times Padme tells me that."

Foris' name was called, and Obi-Wan watched him duel. When he was finished, Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin. "What else do you know about him?"

"Well, he likes to tinker with machines, but he's not that good at it. He is a good dueler, and can't wait to get his first lightsaber. He hates flying, more than you do. And he's reckless." Anakin grinned. "Perfect match."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I found my padawan."

"As I have found mine," Anakin said. "DaiNoin."

As soon as he said this, he felt like someone stabbed his stomach. "Ugh, that hurt," he groaned.

Obi-Wan looked at him, confusion on his face. "What is it?"

"I-," he said, then blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_XxRandom NemesisxX—Thanks for reviewing!_

_Mo Angel—I will take your words into consideration. I like him more grown up-ish. But I'll make sure he'll have his dumb moments! Thanks for reviewing!_

_A.N—Please take this into note:_

"_This is speaking through a bound"_

_This is someone's personal thoughts_

"And this will be regular talk"

* * *

"Anakin! Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out, kneeling down. He looked over at the nearest knight. "Go get the healers." The knight nodded, and ran off. Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's' forehead, and spoke to him through their bond.

"_Anakin, wake up. Anakin! Anakin!"_

But he got no answer. One initiate came up and asked what was wrong. Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. He won't speak to me." He looked up to see it was Fori. DaiNoin was standing behind him, shifting feet, looking uncomfortable. Obi-Wans' heart softened at the two of them.

"Would you like to help me carry him to the healers?" he asked the initiates.

They both nodded, and moved toward him. When they got closer, Anakin started thrashing. The two flinched, and DaiNoin backed away, while Fori stayed where he was. When DaiNoin was some distance away, Anakin stopped thrashing. Obi-Wan frowned in confusement.

"Fori, back away, please."

Fori did as he was told.

"Now, DaiNoin, please come closer. And when he starts thrashing, I want you to stop, and stay where you are. Agreed?"

She nodded, and started walking towards the two men. When she was only three feet away, Anakin started thrashing again. She flinched, but stayed where she was. Obi-Wan reached through their bond once again.

"_Anakin! Anakin! What is it?"_

Obi-Wan got no answer back. He searched Anakin's' shields to find that some were still up. He penetrated them, taking five minutes until he broke through. And he saw what Anakin saw.

Obi-Wan watched in horror. _How…?_ Obi-Wan worked hard to get rid of the foe, until, finally, it was gone. Anakin woke in a start, searching the crowd, confusion on his face. Obi-Wan shook his head. "Later," he whispered. Anakin nodded.

A healer, Bant, rushed in. Beside her, were Mace Windu, Yoda, and the twins.

Mace stepped forward, an air of command. "Everyone can go now. We have the situation under control."

Everyone filled out, with DaiNoin and Fori in the back. Obi-Wan rushed forward, grabbing their arms. "Please, stay." They nodded.

They walked up to the small group. Anakin was now sitting up, rubbing his face. Obi-Wan walked next to him, grasping his shoulders. "

"How?" was all he asked.

Everyone but the two men looked at them in confusion. "_How_, what, Obi-Wan?" Bant asked.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. _"Do you want me to tell them, or you?"_

"_I'll tell them."_

Anakin looked at all the Jedi squarely in the face, leaving DaiNoin for last. He spoke his words to her. "I saw the future. And it was full of hate. And it was my fault, because I listened to Palpatine. And I listened to my padawan."

* * *

_A.N—Confused? Good. R&R, please. It helps the story go along. _


	4. Chapter 4

DaiNoins large sea-green eyes grew larger even more. "B-B-but Master Skywalker I-I would never—"

"We know, young one. It was only a vision," Obi-Wan interrupted gently. Anakin glanced at him.

"_Really, Master?"_

But Obi-Wan stayed silent, not looking over. Anakin huffed, and looked away.

"Tell us more, you should, Skywalker," Yoda said, watching Anakin carefully.

Anakin walked away, nodding. "Very well." Anakin stopped, but had his back to the crowd. "I saw something close to my vision right before the end of the Clone Wars, when I saw Palpatine in his true nature. But this time, it was all because of a little girl-DaiNoin. Palpatine…well," Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "you saw that part, didn't you?" Obi-Wan nodded. "How would you put it?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, "Well, it was…almost like he was alive…He…was in a cloned body, so to speak….It's really hard to explain."

Anakin continued, "Well, he came to her, told her the lies he told me. Soon, she was following him like a god, worshiping his every move. He got close to her, and learned every secret she came to have. Then, she came to me, and told me everything he had told me before. I threatened her to stop, but she wouldn't have it. So I went to the Council, but they didn't believe me. They-"He shook his. "I eventually joined them-Palpatine and DaiNoin, that is-and we wreaked havoc on the galaxy. We killed everyone that didn't follow us, even our family."

Luke and Leia looked nervously at each other. "But you wouldn't do that? Right, Dad?" Leia asked.

"No, sweetheart. I will never hurt my family." Anakin looked over at Yoda. "What are we going to do?"

"Hmm." Yoda looked grave. _I haven't seen him that grave since the start of the Clone Wars_ Anakin thought. "Meditate on this, I will." Yoda walked out with Windu by his side.

Anakin watched him go, and then walked over to Obi-Wan. "Is the Council going to kick DaiNoin out?" he questioned in a hushed whisper.

Obi-Wan matched his tone. "No, I don't believe so. They don't kick people out just because of vision." He looked pointedly over at Anakin. "Or is this all a dream, and we'll wake up in the middle of the war?"

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "Maybe?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Who?"

"DaiNoin!" Obi-Wan replied a bit too loudly.

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" She asked, looking up from Leia, Luke and Fori.

"Um…Anakin wishes to speak to you," he said, blushing furiously. He stared heatedly at Anakin. "Go ahead, laugh it up."

Anakin replied all too eagerly. "Nice going, Master. I think the whole Temple heard you."

All the kids joined in Anakin's laughter. "Glad to be of amusement," Obi-Wan growled.

Anakin put on a straight face, but his mouth was twitching. Anakin bowed deeply, mockingly. "No, dear sir. It is us who thank you-"

Obi-Wan grunted, and beckoned to Fori, who was still laughing. "Come, I wish to speak with you." Fori, still chuckling, sprinted forward and walked out with Obi-Wan.

Anakin watched them go, and then turned to his children. "It's almost diner at home. Why don't you get your stuff, and meet me at the speeder? I'll catch up in a few minutes." Luke and Leia nodded. "All right, get going then." The raced off, struggling for the lead. Anakin turned to look at DaiNoin, the only being still in the room. Anakin walked out, thinking DaiNoin'll follow.

He was right. Not five seconds later, quick footsteps were heard, and DaiNoin came to his side. Anakin didn't speak for some time, waiting to see what she would do. Anakin reached out to the Force, and it came eagerly, surrounding him. He nudged DaiNoin, and sensed her impatience. And, he also noticed, her presence was strong.

He almost spoke, but he decided to let her speak first; he wanted to see how long her patience would last.

It didn't take long. Only five minutes had passed before she spoke. "Did you really want to speak to me?"

Anakin admired her bravery, not many younglings he knew would stand up to a Jedi higher than their rank. "Not really, no."

"Oh." Her face fell, but she didn't slow her pace, nor argue. DaiNoin was impressing Anakin more and more. He played with the idea of taking her as a padawan. He liked the idea, but was cautious of what he saw. But then, he had that vision of himself turning, and he didn't so maybe….? Anakin mentally shrugged. He would think about it later.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said, stopping. DaiNoin stopped too, and looked him in the eye. The stared at each other a long time, not speaking. They felt the Force flicker between them, nudging them in every direction, telling them that their destinies were involved with each other.

Finally, DaiNoin looked away, speaking. "I wouldn't turn, Master Skywalker. I don't think I could. I don't think I would," she said softly. She looked back up. "You felt the Force; you know it's urging you. Urging _us_."

She didn't beg, didn't plead. Only stated the facts. Still, Anakin was hesitant. He walked away, leaving a stricken padawan in his wake. "Tomorrow. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Her face fell, and she walked in the opposite direction, towards the dining hall. She had a bad feeling that Anakin wouldn't take her as his padawan.

*~*

Obi-Wan walked alongside Fori, listening to the boys' talk on machines. "I don't know much but-"Fori stopped and looked at Obi-Wan. "Are you even listening?"

Obi-Wan stopped. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, not everyone does. They get bored easily. I think I talk about machines and whatnot too much," Fori replied.

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "I don't think you do."

Foris' face lit up with happiness. "Thank you Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bent down to look Fori in the eye. "I would prefer, if you would only call me 'master'." He held out his hands. "Fori Del, if you agree, I take you as my Padawan learner."

Fori hesitated. "But, what about-"

"Eliza is going to get another master."

Fori grinned broadly. "Then I gladly accept. Master." He leaped into Obi-Wans' arms, hugging tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

_A.N.__I know, not much is going on. But give it a few chapters, and well…you'll see. _

_So how 'bout them reviews? _


End file.
